


The Elemental Masters

by Cindercat13



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villians to Heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: After Fire man is brought to a near-death battle, Mega man saves his life. In turn of having nowhere else to go, Dr. Light offers him a place in the light house. How will things go regarding the fire bots future?(Takes place after season 1 episode 43)
Relationships: Aki Light/Mega man | Ashley Adderley, Mega Mini | Blasto Woman, Suna Light | Bert Wily, Thomas Light | OC
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	1. Fire man is here

Mega man came walking in with Fire man on his back. The scraping of Fire man’s dragging feet could be heard from a ways away, so Dr. Light was there waiting.  
“Mega man, what happened?” the doctor asked calmly. “Fire man here and Namagem got into a pretty heated fight-” Fire man knocked Mega in the side a bit. “Ah! –hey!” Mega said as he looked at the fire bot. “I am really in no mood for you to be making puns at a time like this. To make it simplified Dr. Light, I picked a fight with him and Mega man helped me out. But while our backs were turned he fired a charged cheap shot at me.” Fire man summarized. Dr. Light hummed in understanding and beckoned for Mega man to follow him.  
  
The three entered the doctor’s lab as the older man walked up to a screen and was hovering his hand over a keyboard when he looked back at Mega man. “You can leave him there and wait in the living room with my daughter Suna. I’ll be out to tell you the news.” The doctor said.  
Mega took one last look at Fire man’s face before putting him down on his stomach since he was blasted on his back. He started walking out and gently waved at him before he walked far enough away from the door that it closed behind him, and once he saw the door close he joined his sister in the living room who was watching him.  
  
“So do you want to talk to me about that?” Suna asked. “I couldn’t have summed it up better than what he did.” The blue bot paused. “But… there was something else. We wore down Namagem by overheating him before, and when he was on the ground his lights flickered and his helmet trickled a little. It disappeared enough that me and Mini saw his eye… it was a scared one that had a small iris and was pink.” Mega said running a finger down where the scar was and Mini made the blue bots eye a dull, lighter, almost grey-blue, and shrunk it. “Sounds like that eye would be the robot equivalent to a human dead eye,” Suna said as she watched her brother act out what he saw. Mini peeped out from Mega’s helmet after returning his eye to normal. “You mean that thing where your eye gets smokey and you go blind?” the little mechanic asked, “yep that,” Suna confirmed. “Then whoever gave him that eye definitely didn’t know what they were doing. But that also doesn’t make sense. Because he’s a high-end bot like blue here, you would definitely keep blueprints around for someone like that, and obviously know what eye to give him. Unless… he was maybe stolen?” Mini said throwing his thoughts out on the table.  
  
The room was filled with such a thick silence that it would not surprise them if the world stopped spinning for them. Mega broke the silence. “I definitely wouldn’t put it passed Obsidian to stupe that low…” but then the question would be who built him originally?  
  
  
While the kids were talking, the doctor got to his work. He opened the mega key and used some flying magnet robots to lift Fire man into it. Once the big bot was caught in the pull so he could be held up, the magnet bots detached and flew back to whence they came. Fire man watched the human as he started typing away at a keyboard, he could see the soot and burns from his body disappear or some of the bigger pieces fall to the floor, and his large scratches and tears pulled back together like a healing wound.  
“I’m going to drop the pull, so you will have to sit for the rest of this. You should be able to move a little.” Dr. Light said gently dropping the pull and lowering Fire man down. Fire man propped his legs to sit as he was lowered and once he hit the platform he was surprised to find it slightly cushioned. “Huh… I was expecting the floor to be a bit more plastic-y” Fire man said as he watched the doors slide open. “Well, I’d imagen that wouldn’t be very comfortable. As you can imagen this is definitely different from a normal mechanic experience,” Dr. Light said as he then motioned for the bot to sit at the ledge. Fire man scooted closer and was assuming the Dr. was now just going to give him a normal check-up now.  
  
But oddly enough a platform slid out from under him and was just hovering gently a meter off the floor and it picked him up and carried him to the other side of the room.  
“I’m going to run some things through to make sure there isn’t anything else wrong, and while that is happening I’ll re-paint you.” The doctor said. If Fire man could give a thumbs up he would, but he made do with doing an odd shake of his arm that followed like an arm would do if it made the gesture. The doctor smiled and chuckled a little at the gesture and then walked to a storage space were it revealed to have spray paint in it.  
  
A small air sound caught Fire man’s attention from above him, he looked up to see wires and cables being lowered from the roof above him. “I’d imagen Obsidian won’t be too happy with you after you caused a scene like that. What do you plan to do when you get back?” the doctor asked with a genuine curiosity. “I don’t want to go back…” the red bot said solemnly. The doctor was surprised but also happy for the welder bots choice. “Well then what do you plan to do? I can’t imagen prison would be an idea,” Dr. Light said. “Neither is going back to my old job. I just don’t think that would be a good idea, and they probably wouldn’t take me back anyway. Some people aren’t as kind as you or blue. And I have a feeling ether Obsidian or him are going to be tracking me.” “What makes you have that idea?” the doctor asked. “Well, to partly defeat him. Me and blue overheated him so that his weapon became useless, and then we added even more firepower by trapping him in a fire cyclone. Once we stopped and he was on the ground, his armor started to flicker and apparently his mask dropped a little enough so that you could see his eye. At least, that was what Mega man told me, because, it was on the side he was facing. And apparently it looked closely like him. Paler skin and he had a scar running down his eye, and that eye had something I think you would call a ‘dead eye’ on a human. But when he was at my mercy I held my fire and walked over to Mega to thank him. But, while are guards were down, he had just enough to charge a shot and blast me in the back, and then runoff. So I’d imagen he wouldn’t be too happy with me since I nearly melted him, and he had the intention to kill me before anyhow.” Fire man explained.  
  
Dr. Light came back with some spray cans of paint and rested them beside the red flame bot. “Well, I’d definitely be on edge if I were in your position.” The doctor said plugging in the cables and a few wires into Fire man’s back. “I’ll tell you what. I’ve been thinking about expanding my lab further into the mountain, and to save myself a lot of trouble and possibly a break-in, how about you help me with that. I’m thinking of expanding a lot so that should give you six months to think about what you want to do after. What do you say?” Dr. Light asked.  
  
Fire man felt like he was about to jump out of his seat as he shouted as loud as he could- “YES!!”. Fire man stood up to his full height and had his flames rise with his excitement, which caused him to hit his head and burn the ceiling. Once he realized what he did he ducked back down and suddenly looked very sheepish. “Uhhh… whops.” Fire man said gently tapping his flame throwers together giving the impression he was tapping his fingers in embarrassment like a human if he had hands. The doctor though only laughed loudly as he enjoyed the welder bots happiness. It seemed he would need to add another sort of therapy to be able to control his power with his emotions.  
  
After the doctor stopped he assured the big flame bot it was okay and that they were going to raise this roof anyway, and that would mean it would have to be replaced.  
Fire man sat back down and the doctor gave the fire bot his paint back and also doing a one last check before they did anything else. Once that was all cleared and done, the two set back out into the living room where Rush, Suna, and Aki (still as Mega man) were. When they heard the doors open Mega man was happy to see the fire bot fixed and jumped over the sofa to get to him. “Fire man! I’m so glad you’re okay,” Mega said smiling. Fire man brushed it off, “Nah, gonna need more than that to put this bot down. I’m made of some of the few toughest metals you know,” Fire man said honestly happy that Mega man was even worried about him.  
  
Mega then pulled the fire bot into a hug, the bigger bot carefully hugged back when Dr. Light got everyone’s attention. “And now for the good news. I’ve actually asked Fire man if he could help me extend the lab further into the mountain, and he said yes. That should be enough time for Fire man to have a decision by the end of what he wants to do. So until then, he’s staying here.”  
Suna and Mega man looked at each other and then back at Fire man and smiled. There were no other words spoken that day as Mega man left and Aki came back. Suna said she would fill Aki in on what’s happening but for now, they wanted to head off to bed. Dr. Light gave Fire man a big empty spare room he could use and told him he would be in his lab if he needed him, he just had to knock.  
  
Fire man thanked the good doctor and watched as the door closed behind him. He then walked to a corner of the room and curled into a ball resting his head against the wall. And only one real thought came to his head. He wondered what the other robot masters were doing, and he wondered how his old boss was taking his little Jr through the wringer. He wished he was a fly on the wall for that one. But only after a few minutes the big bot slowly dozed off.


	2. The fire will eventually go out, but when it does, it looks like a cool glow

The next morning came with a small knock on the door that woke Fire man up with a small jump. He was normally a light sleeper anyhow. He blinked his vision into focus to see Aki Light in the doorway waiting for the big red bot to respond. “Hang on. I gotta have my vision focus.” Fire man said as he carefully stood up using the wall for support so he didn’t fall. “Oh! I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Aki apologized. “Yeah a little, but I’ll be good.” Fire said finally being able to see straight. “So what’s up? Did the doctor ask you to get me?” Fire man asked. “Nope! But… he wants me and Suna to hang out with you today, to get you to settle in and get comfortable. We can do anything as long as we don’t break anything or leave the premises. What do ya say?” Aki asked.  
  
If Fire man could smile you would see a small one forming on his face. “Sure I’m up for that, what do you two have in mind?” Aki lead the fire bot to the kitchen and he saw that Suna and Dr. Light were eating breakfast and next to Suna was an empty plate that was presumably Aki’s. That only got Fire man thinking if Aki was like Guts man that he could eat foods like humans. Well, the blue kid was the most human-looking robot he’s ever seen.  
“Ah! Good morning Fire man,” Dr. Light greeted. “Morning,” Fire greeted back stretching so the gas in his nozzles could run smoothly. “Still a bit sleepy?” Suna asked after seeing the bot stretch. “Halfly, my type just needs to stretch so we can get the gas in our pipes running through.” Fire answered hopefully answering a possible misunderstanding. He didn’t really want to flatline her by saying that bots don’t need to stretch unless they have a reason to like him. “Why would you need your gas running? Are you planning to use your fire or something?” Aki asked. “No. Just so it doesn’t cause clotting later and become a problem.” Fire said walking over to the table but not taking a seat. “If you possibly want something to eat, I can make some giga cilakins.” The doctor offered. “Oh no please, that’s not necessary.” Fire said. “But thank you for the offer.”  
  
  
After Suna had eaten, the three walked out to the massive garden that the Light’s owned and for now they just showed Fire man around since he was going to be living with them for a bit.  
“This place is so nice, I could do some of my yoga out here,” Fire said as he looked around. “I’d actually been wanting to take up yoga myself as maybe an option for a hobby. Do you think you could show me some basics?” Suna asked. “I would like to, but I don’t know how far we could go because I’m not exactly the most flexible robot. I have to stop at a certain point otherwise I might break a limb.” Fire man said looking down at the small human girl. “That’s okay, I’ll take it,” Suna said smiling at the bigger bot. Fire man wished he had a mouth at this point because he would be smiling really brightly by this point, and he had a feeling he was going to be doing that a bit while he was here.  
“What about you Aki? Would you join?” Suna asked her ro-bro. “Nah, it would be too easy. I do have an unlockable muscle system after all.” Aki responded with. “What’s that?” the system part catching Fire man’s attention. “My limbs do normally stop once they reach the point where a human's limbs would stop, but, I can push past that and make my limbs do a complete three-sixty,” Aki said holding out his arm, and when it hit the point a humans arms would stop Fire man heard a click and then Aki’s arm kept on spinning until it was back to normal. “Wow… that I can imagen would freak a lot of humans out if they didn’t know you were a robot and you did that with your head,” Fire man said sounding impressed. “Yeah! That would possibly be pretty funny,” Aki said laughing.  
  
Once they finished with the garden the three headed back indoors and Aki offered that they just watch some television or something. Fire man actually asked if they had any movies because believe it or not he has never seen a movie before. The two siblings gasped and then rushed the fire bot to the living room where they immediately said that as a rule of movies, you have to have had to watch the original Disney movies at least once, and they had them all downloaded including some Pixar classics which they would watch too.  
“So which one should we watch first?” Suna asked Aki as she scrolled through the movie options. “How about Hercules?” Aki suggested. “Of course you would say Hercules… hmm… how about Aladdin then? That’s one we can normally agree on,” Suna said scrolling down to the option. “That should work,” Aki agreed.  
  
The three then spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch and watching Disney movies, until they came up to the Pixar ones when it by then had turned to night and Dr. Light had called the kids to the dinner table. That left the fire bot on his own on the sofa when he had an idea he had heard about. He got up and walked over to the Light’s to ask the doctor a question, “I’m sorry to interrupt Dr. Light but do you by chance have any spare blankets and pillows? I was thinking to bring them to the sofa,” Fire man asked. “Why yes, we do, the third cupboard down the hall from where your room is.” “Thank you.” Fire man said and then walked off.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with three blankets and seven pillows and set them out on the sofa for when Aki and Suna finished. Once the kids finished, they joined back with Fire man again and used the pillows to lean back on and the blankets to snuggle into. But Aki and Suna leaned against Fire man when the night started to drag on, and eventually, they fell asleep. When Dr. Light came out from his lab he saw this scene and smiled. He turned off the TV and turned off the lights and the sofa was a futon, so the doctor expanded the leg room and left the three there.  
  
  
Elsewhere, in Lord Obsidian’s lare, Wave man was packing away Fire man’s items. He was told to do so since the bot would not be joining them ever again. The two shared a room because well aside from the obvious about Fire man’s fire, the two got along well most other times. When Fire man was doing his yoga, Wave man was often sitting on his bed playing silently with marine life animal plushy’s. And well not that many people knew this but Fire man did have a soft spot for small bot’s, and apparently, in Fire man’s eyes Wave man counted as a small bot.  
  
The blue bot put all of the flame bots items in a cardboard box and then set off to the light house.  
It was a rainy night as Wave man took to the streets heading up to Dr. Light’s house. He just hoped he could drop this stuff off and leave, and soon enough he was at the front door and knocked. He was greeted by the doctor himself who looked surprised that the blue water bot was here. The two stood in silence until the water bot showed the doctor the cardboard box he was holding that was labeled- “fire man’s stuff”. The doctor then realized what the bot was trying to do and smiled taking the box in his hands. Wave man looked up from the doctor to try and see if the fire bot was maybe in there, the doctor moved out the way so the water bot could have a better look.  
  
When the bot looked in, he saw Fire man sleeping on the couch with who he believed was Dr. Light’s kids snuggled up to his sides. He looked so content and happy as he subconsciously held the kids close, Wave man had never seen this side of the welder bot with human kids and wished he could take a picture to show the others back at the base, they all missed the big guy dearly and this would at least be happy news to know that he was in good hands.  
  
If Wave man had a mouth he would be smiling right now as small tears started to fall down his face he looked at the doctor and whispered to him as he left, “please look after him.” and after that, the bot ran off.  
The doctor walked to Fire man’s room and placed the box in the middle so the fire bot could find it when he woke up. But for now, he just hoped he could guide this bot in the right direction. And maybe him and Aki could find the other in each other to help the other out.


End file.
